Exceptions
by SpecialHell
Summary: Or 'Five Times Tony Used The Bro Code Against Gibbs' - Slash, Humour, Randomness
1. Chapter 1

Exceptions aka 5 times Tony used the Bro code against Gibbs.

_A/N. This is the first 'Five Times' fic I've ever written. Although it's more 4 times Tony and 1 time Gibbs. Critique is appreciated._

* * *

><p>Two sets of eyes looked curiously over at the desk of Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Said Agent was laughing to himself; head immersed in a book. After the third round of laughter, the least patient of the two -Agent David- stood abruptly.<p>

"Tony. What is that you are reading?" She asked. Tony looked up, completely oblivious to his partners' confusion.

"Oh, this?" Tony held up the book. "It's called the Bro code." It was McGee's turn to laugh.

"Tony, you watch How I Met Your Mother?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Everyone's allowed a guilty pleasure or two, McAmazing Race," Tony shot back.

"I do not understand what a 'Bro code' is," Ziva protested. "Morse code, phonetic code…"

"It's from a TV show, Zeevah. It's the code of conduct for all men who dare to call themselves Bros."

"I still do not get it."

"Well you wouldn't; because you're a chick."

"You don't think Ziva could be a Bro?" McGee asked.

"I'm not even sure you could be one, Tim," Tony jested; earning a glare from McGee. "Now Abby, on the other hand. She is perfect Wingwoman material."

"Wing woman?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, it's like a wingman, but with a woman," McGee explained. Ziva looked between the two men before shaking her head and leaving the squad room. Upon her exit, McGee went back to typing and Tony returned to his book. After a moment, Tony's head shot up.

"Hey! There's a Gibbs rule in here!" McGee looked up, intrigued. Tony continued. "Article 83: A Bro shall never mix it up romantically with a Co-worker."

"Rule 12" McGee supplied.

"Ooh, but there's exceptions," Tony continued.

"Not to my rules there isn't," Gibbs rounded the corner as he spoke; causing Tony to try hiding his book. Silence reigned for a few moments before Gibbs shut off his computer and stood up.  
>"It's late. Go home." McGee didn't need to be told twice; quickly packing up his things to leave. Gibbs turned to look at Tony, who was casually flicking through 'the Bro code'<p>

"Y'know," He started with a mock-conversational tone. "A lot of these exceptions could be applied to us." Gibbs looked around quickly to make sure nobody had heard that. He and Tony had gone to great lengths to keep their... whatever it was, a secret from work. Gibbs relented in short order; leaning against his desk and looking at Tony.

"Such as?"

"Well… Exception one is 'If co-worker is an eight or better' and, Boss, you are definitely a nine. Nine point five when you wear jeans." Gibbs made a non-committal noise. They both knew Gibbs thought Tony was hot; and Gibbs was uncomfortable voicing it in the office.  
>"Exception two," Tony continued, standing up from his desk. "Is 'if you are co-worker's superior'" The wicked smirk Tony gave Gibbs melted what little resolve he had left.<p>

"Home. Now." Gibbs got up and left quickly; trusting Tony to be on his six. Sure enough, a few steps towards the elevator, Tony had caught up and was pressed against Gibbs' back; Bro code still in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony couldn't stop grinning. After ten years of using it every day in the office, it never failed to surprise him what calling Gibbs 'Boss' in the bedroom did to the older man. The only thing that beat it was on the rare occasion he used 'Gunny' instead. Gibbs looked over to Tony; suspicious of the smile he was sporting. Before Gibbs had time to react, Tony reached out and hit the emergency switch on the elevator.

"Here's another interesting exception to Article 83," Tony said lightly, opening the Bro code with a flourish. "'You and co-worker get stuck in an elevator,'" Gibbs rolled his eyes a little.

"We're not stuck, DiNozzo."

"Ah, but the next exception is 'You hit the emergency button and get 'stuck' in the elevator with co-worker' – I'd say that covers our current situation." Gibbs smirked a little, turning towards Tony. He knew the younger man had a thing about the elevator. Backing Tony slowly into the corner of the small box, Gibbs took the Bro code from his hand and dropped it. The low growl that emanated from Gibbs' throat sent a thrill through Tony, which he didn't try to hide from his companion.

"That book is gonna get you in trouble, DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a feigned relaxed tone.

"That so?" was all Tony could manage; his voice failing him quickly when Gibbs' hands moved to the walls, effectively trapping him.

"You know how I feel about breaking the rules." Gibbs moved in closer; face brushing against Tony's as he whispered in the younger man's ear.

"Tech-technically," Tony stuttered, trying to regain his composure. "We don't date. It's not really breaking the rules; just… bending them." Gibbs could've sworn he heard disappointment in Tony's voice when he said they weren't dating, but he brushed it aside in favour of nuzzling into Tony's neck – an action which Tony seemed to approve of. Licking a slow stripe from Tony's now-exposed collarbone to behind his ear, Gibbs blew cold air across it and Tony's legs almost buckled beneath him. Gibbs smiled in satisfaction before moving his lips to Tony's ear again.

"We have to get to work," He said softly, but Tony's brain didn't process the words. He was too focussed on the hot breath and low tones and just Gibbs in general. With a short, endearing chuckle, Gibbs pulled away.

"Work, DiNozzo," He repeated. "We can finish this later." Tony shook his head, trying to refocus his brain. Adjusting his shirt collar to its original position and picking up his book, Tony gave Gibbs a quick nod and, with his smug little smirk still in place, Gibbs hit the switch and got them moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs didn't look up at the sound of the stairs in his basement creaking. He knew who would be there. Sitting on the same step he always had, Tony began to speak softly.

"I found another one," He said, and Gibbs looked up to see that infernal book still in Tony's hand.

"Go on."

"If 'you mixed it up with a co-worker before becoming co-workers.'" Gibbs smiled at this.

"That was a long time ago," Gibbs put down his tools and stepped over to Tony. "You were engaged."

"And you were in the middle of a divorce. That's actually another exception on the list."

_Tony didn't know what he was doing here. Ok, that was a lie. Tony knew, he just didn't understand it. Stepping up to the door, Tony knocked lightly. After receiving no answer, he knocked a little harder. Still no response. Taking a chance, Tony tried the door. Open. Shaking his head with a smirk; didn't that just seem like Gibbs, Tony let himself in. _

"_Gibbs?" He called out. It'd be just his luck that he had the wrong house, and any moment an angry person with a shotgun would greet him. Walking further into the house, Tony called out again. Eventually, he came to stop at the basement. The door was open and there was a light on. What the hell; he'd come this far, right?_

"_Gibbs? You down here?"_

"_That you, DiNozzo?" Tony descended the stairs; stopping in his tracks when he saw the huge frame of a boat. _

"_How did you find me?" Gibbs asked. Tony turned to look at him; almost forgetting to speak at the sight before him. Gibbs was wearing a pair of worn old jeans and an NIS hoodie. Sawdust was in his hair, on his clothes and all over his hands. Tony couldn't help smiling._

"_I'm a detective, Gibbs. I looked you up."_

"_Not a detective anymore," Gibbs corrected. "Unless you didn't take up my offer?"_

"_No, I took it," Tony answered, a little too quickly. "I start at FLETC next week."_

"_Good," Gibbs nodded, reaching to his work bench and emptying out two mason jars. "Finish your training and I'll have a job waiting for you when you get back." Tony nodded; watching with fascination as Gibbs filled the mason jars with bourbon and handed one to him. Tony took a swig; finding he needed it._

"_Listen, Gibbs…"_

"_You're engaged," Gibbs cut Tony off, and Tony laughed. Of course Gibbs knew why he was here. From the second he'd tackled the older man to the ground, Tony knew they'd both felt something. The playful banter at Baltimore PD was more than just fooling around between law enforcement. That smile was not one you showed to a rival police force. _

"_You're married," Tony eventually shot back._

"_Not for long," Gibbs corrected. "Getting divorced, remember?" Tony nodded slowly. "Just leave, Tony," Gibbs offered. "No harm done." Tony laughed, somewhat bitterly. Gibbs understood. Tony's whole life had been swept from under him in one day, and right now Gibbs was the only thing he had to hold on to._

"_I can't," Tony whispered. Gibbs put down his mason jar and stepped closer to Tony._

"_This won't happen again once I'm your boss," Gibbs whispered. "I have a rule against it." Tony put down his drink in mirror to Gibbs._

"_And I have a fiancée," Tony confirmed. "This has nothing to do with either of those things." Gibbs nodded before stepping closer still; backing Tony up against the boat and kissing him thoroughly. Gibbs felt the exact moment Tony let it all go, and he chose that moment to pull away slowly._

"_C'mon," He spoke softly. "Upstairs."_

"You were the reason it didn't work out between me and Wendy," Tony said, but there was no accusation in his tone.

"Me?"

"And the job," Tony clarified. "But I worked so hard because I was working for you." Gibbs didn't reply right away. He moved to sit next to Tony on the stairs before speaking.

"I never wanted you to be unhappy," Gibbs mumbled. Tony shrugged. He couldn't say Gibbs had never made him miserable and they both knew it. Images of Mexico and Jeanne and Jenny swirled in his memory, preventing any platitudes that came forth.

"I brought dinner," Tony eventually said. Gibbs smiled softly; standing before reaching down to help Tony up. Standing close together on the stairs, Tony couldn't help leaning in to Gibbs.

"You make me happy now," Tony whispered. "That's all I care about." Gibbs didn't know what to say, so he just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you still reading that book, Tony?" Ziva asked, looking over at DiNozzo's desk.

"Yes," came Tony's short reply.

"Found any more Gibbs rules?" McGee asked.

"No, but I did find a DiNozzo rule," Tony smiled. "'A Bro shall stop whatever he is doing and watch Die Hard if it's on TV.'"

"Which rule is that?"

"Um, either fourteen or fifteen, I forget."

"Which rule says Gibbs will kill us if we're not working on cold cases when he gets back?" McGee joked.

"All of them, Tim," Tony replied seriously. "It's hardwired into the very system upon which the rules are built."

"There's a system?" Ziva asked.

"Sure," Tony shrugged. "I have no idea what it is, but I'm sure there is one." Gibbs picked this moment to arrive on the elevator, and the team busied themselves looking at case files.

"McGee, Abby needs you down in her lab," Gibbs ordered. McGee threw out a 'yes boss' before quickly excusing himself.  
>"Ziva," Gibbs turned to the woman. "MTAC. Someone needs you to speak Arabic."<p>

"Right away," Ziva replied as she stood to leave.

"Y'know Boss," Tony started casually as soon as Ziva was gone. "You should really read this book."

"I did," Gibbs replied, shocking Tony. "Last night while you were asleep."

"Sneaky," Tony replied, impressed. "Do you remember the fifteenth exception to Article 83?" Gibbs thought for a second before remembering.

"'If your co-worker has been looking pretty good lately.'"

"Exactly," Tony replied with a smirk. "And I've noticed, you've been looking very good lately, Boss. Your clothes are fitting a little better. Softer fabrics. There's less circles around your eyes."

"Many changes; one cause," Gibbs said softly. Tony couldn't help the bashful smile that lit up his face.

"I think I'm gonna go for coffee, Boss. Would you care to join me?" Gibbs smirked at the hasty cover story. Giving a short nod, Gibbs stood up. Tony mirrored him and together they headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was on a roll. He and Gibbs hadn't been together last night, so Tony went to a midnight matinee and saw a double feature: 'It Came From Outer Space' and 'Attack Of The 50 Foot Woman.' He was in the middle of regaling McGee with the storylines when he felt a sharp smack to the back of his head. Turning quickly, Tony saw Gibbs sit down at his desk, fixing Tony with an unapologetic look.

"Agent Gibbs, it's very inappropriate for you to hit on me in the office," Tony joked. Gibbs rolled his eyes and Tony turned to McGee.  
>"Get it? 'Hit' on me." McGee laughed more at how terrible the joke was than anything. Gibbs didn't seem offended by the implication, so McGee didn't see the need to point it out. Tony didn't have a chance to continue with the story, because Gibbs' phone rang with a case and they were headed out.<p>

The case was simple enough. A murder-suicide of a petty officer and her husband. Apparently he'd been cheating and she was none too happy about it. Luckily the wounds were clean there was no unnecessary gore. Tony hated scenes like that; they haunted him. Tony was packing up evidence in the family's garage when he felt a presence behind him. The headslap was entirely unexpected.

"Hey!" Tony protested, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're not at the office," Gibbs replied mildly. "You have any problem with me hitting on you here?" Tony almost laughed aloud at the playful tone he usually only heard at Gibbs' house.

"No problem," Tony said softly. "You are the boss, after all." Gibbs knew what Tony was doing and the next slap made the younger man yelp.  
>"That wasn't my head," Tony's tone was more breathy than he'd intended, and Gibbs filed away that information for later.<p>

"I know," Gibbs replied; his voice right at Tony's ear as he pressed his SFA forward into the car he was leaning against.

"Anyone could walk in here," Tony whispered, trying to find something to protest about.

"I know," Gibbs repeated, laughter in his voice.

"You wanna out us to the entire team?" Tony asked, desperately trying to regain some ground.

"Wouldn't care," Gibbs replied shortly. "Would you?" Tony's breath hitched, and Gibbs couldn't tell if it was out of lust or fear. "Well?" He pressed in closer. "Would you like me to tell the team? To tell them you're my lover? That you're the best thing to happen to me in years? That I couldn't care less what anyone thinks of either of us, as long as you're by my side?" Tony sighed at the words, and Gibbs knew he'd hit the spot. The older man had been trying to think of a way to express how he felt about Tony for a while now. Easing up a little, Gibbs turned Tony in his arms, carefully cataloguing the expression on his lover's face.

"Jethro," It was a simple word, spoken on an exhale, but it was enough. Gibbs pulled Tony close and kissed him. Tony kissed back just as intently; smiling to himself at how this had happened. 'Thank God for CBS,' he thought.

The End.


End file.
